rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc War Chief
Orc War Chief CR 8 XP 4,800 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +17 DEFENSE AC 22, touch 13, flat-footed 19 (+6 armor, +3 Dex, +3 shield) hp 104 (11d10+44) Fort +13, Ref +8, Will +10; +2 vs. fear and sorrow effects Defensive Abilities steeled soul; DR 10/magic; Resist cold 10, fire 10; SR 19 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee mwk blood crystal macahuitl +19/+14/+11 (1d8+7 / 17-20) Ranged mwk pilum +15/+10/+5 (1d8+7) Special Attacks crushing blow, battle roar STATISTICS Str 25, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 17 Base Atk +11; CMB +19; CMD 31 Feats Bleeding Critical, Bloody Assault, Critical Focus, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical (macahuitl), Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Shield Focus Skills Bluff +12, Climb +13, Diplomacy +17, Intimidate +17, Knowledge (geography, nature) +11, Perception +17, Sense Motive +17, Stealth +11, Survival +12 SPECIAL ABILITIES Crushing Blow (Ex) '''When an orc war chief makes a successful critical hit with a melee attack, the target must make a DC 22 Fortitude save or take an additional 3d6 points of nonlethal damage and be staggered for 1 round. The save DC is Strength-based. '''Battle Roar (Su) When an orc war chief spends a standard action to release their battle roar, all humanoids and monstrous humanoids within 100 feet must make a DC 18 Will save or become frightened for 5d6 rounds. On a successful save, the creatures only become shaken for that time. Creatures with more HD than the orc war chief become shaken if they fail their save and suffer no effect if they succeed. A creature that succeeds at the save is immune to that orc war chief's battle roar for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Steeled Soul (Ex) An orc war chief gains a +2 bonus on Will saves against fear effects and any effect that causes sorrow. EQUIPMENT Masterwork Agile Breastplate Masterwork Blood Crystal Macahuitl x3 Masterwork Pilums FEATS Bleeding Critical: Whenever you score a critical hit with a slashing or piercing weapon, your opponent takes 2d6 points of bleed damage each round on his turn, in addition to the damage dealt by the critical hit. Bleed damage can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal skill check or through any magical healing. The effects of this feat stack. Bloody Assault: '''You can choose to take a –5 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to inflict 1d4 points of bleed damage with your weapon melee attacks, in addition to the normal damage dealt by the weapon. A creature continues to take bleed damage every round at the start of its turn. Bleed damage can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal check or through any magical healing. Bleed damage from this feat does not stack with itself. You must choose to use this feat before making the attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn (although the bleeding lasts until healed, as normal). '''Critical Focus: You receive a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Great Fortitude: You get a +2 bonus on all Fortitude saving throws. Improved Critical: When using the weapon you selected, your threat range is doubled. Lightning Reflexes: You get a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws. Power Attack: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Shield Focus: Increase the AC bonus granted by any shield you are using by 1.